


Under the Bleachers

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, High School Reunion, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly made a promise to her high school boyfriend, Chris, years ago that they'd meet up again under the bleachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Bleachers

I stepped out of my jeep and felt my pantyhose tear. Shit. Just my luck. I didn’t even want to be here anyway. The only trouble was that I had made a promise to someone who may or may not even show up. For months, ever since I finally RSVP’d for the reunion, I had to talk myself down, trying not to get my hopes up. What are the odds he’d actually be there?

I looked around the parking lot of my old high school, lit by a few streetlamps, for any peeping eyes before lifting the skirt of my dress to check out the rip. It was all in my crotch area. I sighed in frustration and decided to take them off in the bathroom. 

Stepping into the large gymnasium, I was greeted by a small hoard of women who I immediately recognized as The Dolls. You know, the perfect and popular girls who loved to make your life a living hell reminding you that you’d never reach their level? Of course, none of them could figure out who I was. Typical.

“Hiiii, it’s soooo good to see you again!” One of them smiled so hard with fake enthusiasm, I was sure her lip fillers would rip right out of her flesh. “If you could just find your name tag here on the table…”

I reached down right in front of her and picked up my name.

“Oh,” she exclaimed. “Molly! Oh my god, girls, it’s Molly Monroe!” She smirked to the ladies next to her and I gave a tiny wave and my own fake smile. “Is it still Monroe? You never married?”

“Yep. Good to see you guys, too,” I lied.

“Enjoy the party,” the others chimed.

I stepped away to allow the line behind me to get their tags but I caught them talking about me still. Well, not exactly about ME, but it certainly referred to me.

“Is Chris coming? He didn’t RSVP…” one of them whispered loudly. The others shrugged, which I saw from the corner of my eye.

I knew it. He wouldn’t be here. Why am I even here? Oh yes. The promise. Stupid promise.

No one I hung out with during my high school years had bothered to show up, it seemed. Oh well, at least there was an open bar and a pretty decent live band. I’ll stay for an hour and then leave. If I leave now, it’ll look like I only showed up for Chris. If I stay any later, I’ll just look completely pathetic, sitting by myself throwing back booze all evening.

I ordered a vodka and cranberry to start with and found an empty table. Everyone else was mingling and reminiscing. I sat back and people watched, slowly sipping my drink. I noticed the quarterback everyone had loved was balding and carried a pretty impressive beer gut. His dress shirt was tucked in, making it stand out even more. 

I sat there for a half hour and three more vodka and cranberries, just watching. Waiting. For anyone to say hello. Because Chris certainly had no plans to show up. And why should he? Mr. Hollywood has much more important things going on in his life. I suddenly envied him for having a life and finding no need in a silly high school reunion.

I could feel my brain starting to feel a bit fuzzy so I pushed back from the table and went outside for fresh air. I should have kept in better touch. 

Slowly, I walked the pathway to the football field where I’d last seen him in person. The moon was full, lending plenty of light to guide me to the bleachers. My heart began to race, remembering those bleachers. So many stolen kisses. A secret love. The jock and the bookworm. I shuddered in disgust at the term “jock.” While he was athletic and popular, sports certainly weren’t his life. He’d lived the high school career his dad had always dreamed of. In reality, while he did enjoy playing football, you had better luck finding him hidden away in the library. That’s where we had met. I say ‘met’ as in we officially exchanged names even though we both knew who the other was. We’d never spoken before then. But yeah, we had met at the library where I volunteered to reshelve books no one ever bothered to put back after slipping them out to check for one little fact. It got old after a while.

Then I had nearly tripped over him, sitting there in the middle of the aisle, reading.

His dad didn’t like me. Basically because I didn’t fit the type he was supposed to go for. I wasn’t in the running for Valedictorian nor was I a cheerleader. So I had to go. That didn’t stop us from meeting secretly. In the lesser traffic areas of the library. Under the bleachers.

The last time I had seen him, the last kiss we had exchanged, we had promised each other that if we were still single by the time our reunion rolled around, we’d meet again under the bleachers.

Shit. Of course. If he were to show up, why would he parade himself around the reunion? I squinted in the moonlight, looking for any out-of-place shapes near the bleachers. I finally reached them, looking around, not seeing anyone. No Chris. Stupid heart. I told you not to get your hopes up. I laughed in spite of myself and turned, planning on leaving then and there. And there he was.

“Hey,” he said. Right in front of me as I nearly walked right into him. “I followed you back here, wondering if you were ever going to turn around,” he smiled. God, he looked good. It was like a blast to the past with him in his letterman jacket.

“I didn’t hear you behind me… sorry, I was, I guess I was thinking too loudly.”

The corner of his lip rose into a little half smile. The one that always killed me. “You did always think too loudly. Glad to see you haven’t changed.”

“I didn’t think you were coming.” I suddenly realized the reality of this moment. Here he was, in the flesh. Fulfilling his half of our promise.

I had to look away for a second, away from his warm gaze. I knew I wouldn’t be able to think straight with him looking at me like that. Like a glass of water after days of crawling through the desert sand.

He brushed his fingers against mine as I stared at my shoes. The silly strappy high heels I’d chosen to wear. I glanced back up at him, his eyes holding my gaze this time. And there went my brain.

“You look amazing.” 

I couldn’t wait any longer. I pushed my mouth to his, slightly catching him off guard. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to him, kissing me back. 

It was quick. I broke away sooner than I wanted but I couldn’t have him think I was needy.

Chris chuckled and I blushed. “Well. That’s one way to break the ice,” he joked. He entwined his fingers with mine and pulled me back to him, kissing me with more purpose. Bringing his hands to my hair, he ran his fingers through it, sending chills down my spine. I shuddered against him.

Our lips parted from each other again and we stood there, holding each other, foreheads touching, breath mingling. 

“Are you…” he started. I lifted my eyes to his and then his lips as he struggled to form the words. “Sorry, I don’t know how to put it without making myself sound like such a dick.”

“Just spit it out,” I encouraged.

“Well first, are you married?”

I smiled and shook my head no. “Secondly?”

“Secondly, are you,” he blushed, obviously embarrassed to ask, “…are you still a virgin?”

Now it was my turn to blush again. I pulled my head away from his, but stayed in his arms.

“Why do you think I’m here?”

Chris shrugged. “It was a silly promise. A selfish one, too. I’m sorry I ever asked in the first place,” his eyes lingered on my lips.

“Yeah, it was a silly promise, but here we both are. So maybe it’s not that silly after all.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t keep in touch,” he began, his chest rising and falling faster.

I shook my head. “Communication is a two-way street. I’m just as guilty. Don’t apologize. Life happened, you know?”

We stood there for a minute, just holding each other. 

“I still can’t believe you’re actually here,” he smiled, kissing the corner of my mouth.

Feeling a little brave, I pressed my hands to his chest and let them wander. He was a solid man all over. He hadn’t changed much. He certainly looked older, of course, but he aged gracefully. He was way sexier now than he had ever been before. 

He pulled me tighter against him. “Sorry, I just can’t seem to let you go.”

“Let’s move back a bit, under the bleachers…” I took his hand and he followed me.

“Are we really going to do this?”

“Only if you still want to.”

Chris flipped me back around and pressed his full lips to mine once again. We kept walking back further under the bleachers, completely out of sight. We parted simply to make our way down to the ground once he removed his letterman jacket for me to lie on considering the ground was made of gravel. It wasn’t ideally comfortable but who the hell cared? Once we were both seated, Chris dipped me back, cradling my head, kissing me hard. With his knuckles he gently caressed my jaw and then trailed his fingers down my neck. I could feel my skin turning to gooseflesh with his touch. 

It brought back memories. Especially of that last day.

Graduation day. Or night, rather. Chris was being forced to leave for college early to get a job for the summer and network around campus before the beginning of the next school semester. I knew it was because his father suspected we were still seeing each other.

“I don’t want to go,” he had kissed nearly every inch of my face already. My tear stained face. I wasn’t ready to let him go.

“We’ll never see each other again,” I had sniffled, pressing my lips to his, nearly muffling my words.

It was then we made the promise. I was still a virgin, something Chris had wholeheartedly respected the hell out of. He had never pressured me and that only made me love him more. I didn’t want to lose my virginity to just anyone. And that night, saying goodbye to Chris, I was sure I was ready. I’d cupped my hand against his hard-on, surprising him.

“Moll-Molly…” His eyes had widened. “No, baby, not like this.”

“You don’t want to?”

“Fuck, are you kidding me? Of course I want to. But I don’t want to let you down.”

I’d cupped him again, gripping and rubbing him this time. “How could this possibly let me down,” I’d teased.

Chris had grinned, peering out from under his long lashes. “Trust me, Molly. I want to fuck you. So badly. But leaving you like this is hard enough already.” He groaned when I’d pulled my hand away.

“Sorry,” I’d sighed, embarrassed.

He’d taken my hand, kissing the back of it.

“You are way too special for it to just be with anyone. I never understood it, why you want to wait, but it’s a big deal to you which makes it a big deal to me. I don’t want you to regret it. But believe me, I do want to be your first. But I also want to be your last.”

And now here we are. Under the bleachers once again. And this time, I’d be giving myself to him completely; the one man I’ve ever wanted my whole life. No one else I dated ever compared to him. I was terrified that he would have changed, that he’d be a total jerk now after becoming a bit of a frat boy. But no. He’s still my sweetheart.

“Molly?” His soft voice brought me back to reality. “I love you. Always have.”

Whether his words were true or not, I didn’t care. All I wanted right now were his hands all over me and his mouth on mine. I kissed him back harder, shutting him up. No more distractions.

I cupped him hard, delighting in the fact that he was good and ready to go. He moaned against my lips and I couldn’t help but smile. He gently pulled top of my dress down my shoulder and proceeded to pepper my bare skin with soft kisses before moving up to my neck, each kiss getting harder. Once he was back to my lips, he was practically devouring me. 

My head lolled back, wanting more attention on my neck and jaw. His hand traveled to my chest, cupping my breast. 

“Chris?” I looked right at him and he stopped, confused.

“Did you change your mind?”

“No, not at all,” I smiled, feeling my eye lids grow heavy with lust. “I want you to finger me.”

Chris’ eyes widened with his grin. He quickly raised the skirt of my dress. “Oh, hello. Easy access.” He brushed his fingers past the tear of my panty hose and pushed my underwear to the side before testing my arousal.

The shock of contact down there where I’d been neglected for so long by another person completely took me by surprise. I don’t know what I expected. I squirmed immediately and could feel myself dripping with need.

I watched his expression as he focused on what he was doing. I felt his finger run up and down my slit and my heart beat faster as his sexy smile grew, feeling just how wet I was for him. “Fuck, Molly. I’ve barely even touched you and you’re soaked.”

“Sorry,” I blushed, embarrassed.

“No, no. It’s amazing.” He brought a single finger to his lips and looked me in the eye as he placed his lips around it, sucking my arousal off. 

Fuck me. My lips parted and I tried hard not to let my jaw drop too much. But fuck, that was hot.

“You taste so good,” he slightly growled as he returned his finger to me. He slowly pressed one in, I assume taking his time knowing I am a virgin. But it’s not like I haven’t ever played with myself, and he’s fingered me before. I raised my hips, making him enter faster.

“More,” I moaned.

He pressed in another finger, and then a third before using his thumb to circle my clit. My head dropped back against the ground. He slowly began pumping his fingers in and out, teasing my clit every time he was back in. My back arched, my body still wanting more.

“Chris,” I barely whispered. “I need more, I want more…”

Without missing a beat, Chris got to his knees and moved himself down in front of me. While he continued to curl his fingers within me, stroking my walls, he pressed his tongue against my clit, licking me hard before sucking on it. I threw my hands into his hair, not pushing his face into me, but just needing something to hold onto. I couldn’t hold still, my hips needed to move with him. I could feel my legs begin to shake and my chest felt all warm.

Every time Chris would moan against my pussy, licking it up, it’d send shivers down my spine. He placed a hand on my thigh to keep me parted and I could feel an orgasm begin to rise. 

“Stop! Chris, stop, I’m about to come,” I groaned, loving the way his tongue felt against me.

He looked up for one second and gave me a smile. “Good.” Then he returned to the deed. 

“No, I can’t… Chris… fuck… I…” It was useless. If he didn’t mind, then I wouldn’t either. I let the orgasm take over me, ripping through my core, tremors shooting through my legs around his head. “Fuck, oh, fuck…”

Chris lapped me up completely, slowly circling my clit with his tongue as I came down from my high. I loved the feeling of my cunt pulsating.

Without a word, Chris climbed up over me, kissing my neck, jaw, then mouth. I could taste myself on him, something I’d never experienced before. He pressed his tongue into my mouth and I caressed it with my own, moaning.

“My turn,” I smirked after pushing him back.

“Only if you want to.”

“Believe me, I do.”

We switched places after he kicked off his shoes and socks and I knelt in between his knees, slowly unbuttoning his slacks and pulling them down with his briefs to reveal his gorgeous erection. I locked eyes with him as I lowered my mouth to kiss his tip. A bead of pre-cum had formed and I licked it right up before licking my lips and smiling. “I never imagined it could taste so good…”

Chris smirked and I lowered myself back down, taking him in all at once. His face contorted with pleasure, his jaw dropping, speechless. I sucked him hard as I came back up from his shift to the tip.

“Shiiiiiit,” Chris moaned.

Encouraged by his reaction, I kept at it and began to move up and down faster, popping off of him every once in a while for some extra air. 

I felt his fingers reaching for mine which were on his thigh. They interlocked while with my other hand, I gently massaged his shaft while licking his tip. I went back down completely, devouring all of him that I could a few more times before Chris pulled me up off of him.

“I want to come inside of you, Molly,” he growled. His face had completely changed. My sweet, innocent looking Chris had turned into someone entirely different. I’m sure I looked different to him as well.

“How do you want me?” I asked him.

“I want to see your face. Get on your back,” he instructed. He moved out of the way for me to get back on his jacket. 

I lifted my skirt and began to roll my panty hose down when he stopped me. “No, leave them on.” He parted my thighs and grabbed onto my underwear, using his teeth and hands to tear it as well. I gasped, hearing the fabric rip so easily.

Chris slowly rose back up and lined himself up with my entrance. I reached out beside me, for anything to grab onto. I clawed my fingers into the gravel and groaned, biting down on my lip as he pressed his hard cock into me. God, it felt good. It felt perfect; meant to be. He dropped his forehead to mine and together we began to pant as he pumped in and out of me. With one hand, he brought his fingers to my clit again, circling it. This man knew exactly what he was doing. It didn’t take long at all for another orgasm to rise. 

“Don’t stop,” I whimpered, panting for more.

Chris lifted my legs up and tossed them behind his shoulders for more leverage and deeper thrusting. He was giving me all of him and I cried out feeling another orgasm ripple through my body. My cries sent Chris over the edge. He grunted and pounded even harder, spilling himself inside of me.

We stayed together like that, breathing heavily, until finally, Chris pulled away and stood, bringing his pants up. He dropped back down beside me as I fixed my dress.

“Wow,” he chuckled, nuzzling his nose against my cheek. I turned my face and our lips connected. “I’m glad we kept our promise. I’m glad you never married.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. What a silly little promise it was. But I was glad too. And already ready for another round. I pounced on him and kissed him hard and together we made out and laughed once again, under the bleachers.


End file.
